The present invention relates to skateboards, and relates more particularly to such a skateboard which is comprised of a plurality of frame bars pivotably connected in series and supported on two opposite wheel assemblies for riding and twisting.
The game of riding a skateboard is popularly accepted by young people because it is suitable for play indoors as well as outdoors. Regular skateboards, as shown in FIG. 1, are generally comprised of a base frame supported on two opposite wheel assemblies, and two foot plates fixed to the two opposite ends of the base frame above the wheel assemblies. Because the foot plates and the wheel assemblies are respectively and securely fixed to the two opposite ends of the base frame, the ankle tends to be hurt when the user twists the leg to control the steering direction of the skateboard. Furthermore, this structure of skateboard provides less variation, therefore it is less challengeable.